Of Smoke and Mirrors
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: His voice was bitter and laced with ice as he hissed into her ear...Situations between two souls, though not is all as it seems. No names mentioned...You guess the pairings.
1. Laced with Ice

**AN:GRIN: Try to guess the pairing while you're reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Sqaure-Enix.**

**Enjoy!**

Their meeting on the Highwind did not go as planned, and now she lay unconcious before him.

She had put up quite the fight really, but one fine blow to the head knocked her out.

Now blood slowing trickled down her forehead, her lips slightly parted, as he stood wide eyed looking down at her seemingly lifeless form. Her comrades would throw quite the fit if they saw her.

He crouched down, and looked her over. Her chest moved up and down as she took each breath, her hand twitched a little, though her face seemed undisturbed. She was actually quite pretty...

Before he could do anything about it, his pale lips descended upon hers. He instantly pulled back, but not without allowing his upper lip to hover on her bottom one.

He stared in shock at the girl for a few moments, but soon gave her a glare.

Moving his mouth down by her ear, he hissed in a voice that was bitter and laced with ice, "Forgive me."

Standing back up, he began to walk away, carelessly tossing her weapon over his shoulder as he did so.

**AN: Go ahead and guess the two characters, whoever gets it correct will get a surprise prize!**

**...Yes, I do have a lot of time on my hands...**


	2. He Will Come

**AN: Congrats to Too Lazy to Log In! The correct answer was Rufus/Yuffie. I really am surprised so many guessed Yuffentine...I really am. Does it seem so much like one?**

**Too Lazy to Log In, you get to request a pairing, and I will write a drabble for that pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**You guys should get this one...or not...**

As she clung to the man's side, there was nothing she could do to stop the horror of what was happening in front of her.

One of them turned to face her, and gave her a sadistic grin.

Another one of them looked at the grinning one with baleful eyes. His eyes had a strange gleam in them...

"You're quite the twit." He said.

The one who had grinned at her turned to face the other one.

"Silence! Soon it will be complete, and _he_ will come!" The grinning one said to the other.

'Who was _he_? Oh no...!' She thought. The man she clung to gripped her tighter.

"Just wait, little one. He'll come." The sadistic one stated.

'Him? Chocobo?'

**AN: This should be easy...if you got anything in this. HA! I confuse people. Heh heh heh. Go ahead and guess!**


	3. She Couldn't deny it!

**AN: Congrats Vampire Toy! You guessed right! Now, request a pairing for your drabble!**

**Oh, and Too Lazy to Log In, I finished your Rufus/Tifa. It's called 'His Hand was Cold'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

She could not deny it.

She tried to many times, but she just couldn't!

It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to think like that, and he shouldn't be allowed to look like that.

Damn him.

It was just...how could she not? He was so...perfect.

The way he walked, the way he looked, the way he...dare she say it...killed. Oh, it was eye candy!

Oh holy, she'll be punished for that.

Thier first meeting hadn't been pleasent, (After all, he tried to kill her!) but he looked so hot!

Oh, these were traitorous thoughts that she couldn't be thinking, yet she had already thought them, and she shouldn't think them anymore, thank you.

But, she still did. Damn.

Ugh, she was such a closet fangirl.

**AN: I mean, this should be a piece of cake, right?**


	4. Frivolous Emotions

**AN: Congrats to Chibifies Kitsunes!**

**You know the drill, what pairing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**I love this next one.**

It was all for what he loved, he'd always tell himself. The tinkering of chemicals, and parasites.

Yet, he couldn't help but notice the emotion he felt when he kissed her. The emotion of seeing the jealous look from the insignificant other. The emotion of spite from what he planned to do. The emotion of...love...?

No. There were too many frivolous things in this world. Love was one of them.

He could not be hindered by this useless feeling called 'love'. It was worthless to him.

This emotion, this 'love', was all a trick of smoke and mirrors. None of it was real.

She didn't love him, and he didn't love her.

But, they still showed emotion for eachother. A kiss now and then, a simple gift, maybe a quick peck on the cheek as we rushed by each other. No thought was put into it, it was a trigger of the mind, done not out of our own intentions. A habit, if you will.

None of it was for real. It was for profession, and nothing else.

He sometimes enjoyed the kisses, and he was disgusted with himself.

He was beginning to hate himself, for he was beginning to care about her.

Love is an emotion of smoke and mirrors, nothing more.

Hmph, and to think.

This frivolous frolic is meaningless, it deserves to cease to exist.

Someday, he will free himself (Or perhaps another...) of these emotions, for they are nothing but nuisances.

Maybe then he could get some work done.

**AN: OMG. I love, and adore, and heart this one! If you don't get it, you MUST be living under a rock! It's so easy!**


	5. Get drunk? Check

**AN: So, congrats to Tishannia! It was indeed Hojo and Lucrecia!**

**You know what to do Tish!**

**Oh. :Winks at Chibified Kitsunes: This is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

She kept sending him leers and hiccuping.

To be honest, it was really freaking him out.

"I thought the A-rack-ee told you not to drink."

"Dun call 'er dat! She's n-hiccup-ice!"

"You're drunk."

"Zo?"

"I wasn't supposed to let you get drunk. Oh crap, how am I going to explain this?"

"Ah loff you Turkey!"

He turned and gave her an odd look. "Zoto...?"

Turning to the bartender, he asked. "Did ya put drugs in her drink or something?"

The bartender gave him a glare, and turned back to his other customers.

He turned back to her, only to discover she wasn't there.

"Hey! Miz. Klep--"

He was cut off by the girl in question jumping on him, and glomping him.

You see, while he had turned away, she got up, went to the back of the bar, and started to run towards him.

"What the flying--"

He was cut off again by her pressing her lips to his, silencing him.

Pulling away, she said, " 'To Turkey!"

"Hey! That's _my_ word! Now get offa me!"

Too late, the girl had passed out on top of him.

He should have never let Mr. Cat-man-I'm-so-cool-with-my-goatee, convince him to take her out.

"Will someone get this chick offa me?" He yelled.

A pair of arms picked the girl up, and he looked up into the face of Miss. A-rack-ee herself.

"Oh. Well, f#$."

**AN:...You should definately get this one.**

**...Whhhhhy is his head so big? Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy is his head soooooooo big?**

**...Why yes, that was an Invader Zim reference.**


	6. Impressive

**AN: Err...Congrats to Line-Chan for guessing all the characters.**

**A-rack-ee was Tifa,**

**Miz Klep was Yuffie. (Miss Kleptomaniac.)**

**Turkey was Reno.**

**Why did most of you say Cid/Yuffie?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

**--------**

'The specimen's test results were impressive, their reaction to the Jenova cells was taken lightly. How strange...There's something..else in there. I know, Jenova, but do they really need more injections? Very well. Where is that mako needle...?'

--------

**AN: Yes, I like this pairing. From anther fic I'm going to write. Tishannia! You can't answer this one! You know it already!**


End file.
